diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/22 July 2018
10:18:53 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:18:58 wot fock happened to discord 10:19:03 i cant join discord. 10:19:06 your discord 10:19:07 anyways 10:19:09 its removed 10:27:40 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:15:29 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:16:00 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:30:30 <Özün_Oldun> else" Hi 15:56:23 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 19:37:12 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 19:37:18 Hello? 19:55:37 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 22:38:32 <Özün_Oldun> against analysis & pics" hi 22:46:56 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:47:12 BLAME THE WARPLER 22:47:42 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:47:58 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:47:59 I WAS PLAYING AGAR WITH ALP, PIROS, WOLFIE, BULLIT AND AVIANNA 22:48:23 AND MY %#&#&%*&# MOM IS NOT LETTING ME PLAY AGAR.IO AT 11PM 22:48:28 ON A SUNDAY 22:48:33 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:49:15 <Özün_Oldun> against analysis & pics" rip 22:49:42 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" u 22:49:51 BECAUSE I WOULD BE DRUNK AND EASILY DEFEATED BY WARPLRR STAFF, BECAUSE THEY EVEN ATTACK ME WHILE I YAWN 22:50:02 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" lol 22:50:02 THEY TELL ME TO COVER MOUTHS 22:50:10 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" They have no mercy 22:50:30 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" And chill 22:51:36 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Cool down or face the fire extinguisher 22:53:06 Critical Tragedy burmojenate will be abroad if they see both the epire clock pointing towards him and me active in the Discord Tetramount 22:53:27 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" That makes no sense 22:53:41 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" "burmojenate" 22:54:23 i cant create articles if i cznt access discord on my PC 22:54:40 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" "cznt" 22:54:56 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I can create articles on mobile 22:55:10 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Would you like to tell me how to do it? 22:55:11 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:55:23 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" <@!353501846888775690> 23:07:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Request desktop site 23:07:53 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" what even is a warpler 23:11:49 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" it's laggy though 23:12:05 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Then you use classic editor to kill all lags on mobile 23:12:11 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" #dealwithit 23:12:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" #pcmasterrace 23:12:34 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" jk 23:12:37 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" lol 23:13:49 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Warpler=????? 23:13:49 <Özün_Oldun> Warper= "The Warper upgrades from the Assassin at Level 45. Being a Tier 4 tank, it is the last in line of its path." Zathsu 2016- 23:14:04 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" "zathsu 2016" 23:14:16 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" to unknown 23:14:51 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" despite being added in 2016, it still doesn't have an image 23:14:53 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" xd 23:15:07 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" because zathsu cannot computer art 23:15:31 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" :/ 23:16:09 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I almost sent thonk, breaking the bridge 23:16:09 <Özün_Oldun> Although we can theoretically break the bridge at this moment 23:16:19 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" without causing much harm 23:16:25 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" no 23:17:07 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" yeah, I wouldn't do it 2018 07 22